Cursed Love
by Raela1396
Summary: People have different ways of meeting people they love right? Whether it's through a dating site or a little klutzy fall. Sakura met hers when she hit him with her car at 60mph.But she didn't expect it to be the cocky, egoistic, raven haired demon Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone, I know I have unfinished stories and all, but I need to take a break from those. I'm still writing the Naruto and Hinata Genin one as well as the Sasuke and Sakura one, just need something…different. Well I hope you enjoy this little experiment!**

**Title: Cursed Love**

**Author: Raela1396**

**Pairing: Sakura and Sasuke**

**Full Summary: I know you'll probably be driven away with my 'cliché' love story with the supernatural. But let me tell you something, this isn't as cliché as you thought. I'm not in love with a vampire. What if I told I was in love with a demon? Are you going to stay to listen?**

**Rating: T**

**Universe: Alternate/Modern**

**Point of View: Sakura Haruno**

**Words:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I never will. When that happens, the sky will fall and it will be raining chocolate.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**I: Encounter**

It was normal day for me, just like any other boring day of my sad little life. I sat in my lovely little silver Mazda 3. Pretty old, I know, but it was my mother's car before that sick bastard murdered her. Ever since that day, I promised myself I would never let anyone else get hurt. So here I am, at the fresh, age of 19. I just got off of work again. My job? Simple, kill the cursed demons that lurk this world, causing harm to us. Oh and did I mention I was apart of that secret society that gives of the impression that we're all just going to college? I didn't think so, but now you all know. I hope you keep that information so I don't have to repeat myself and waste energy.

So, as I was saying, I am seating here in this aging car getting back from yet another quick and easy job. What was it you ask? Oh the usual. Go and kill this guy before 12 am when he recovers from Tenten's attack yesterday. I did it and here I am at 10 o' clock, watching the full moon. I turned up the stereo so I rid myself of these cursed memories.

_You self-destructive little girl  
Pick yourself up, don't blame the world  
So you screwed up, but you're gonna be OK_

Now call your boyfriend and apologize  
You pushed him pretty far away last night  
He really loves you, you just don't always love yourself

And all this time  
All this time

_You've had it in you  
you just sometimes need a push_

I glared daggers at the stereo, but of course, I had no idea that a 5 foot 7 inch, raven haired man would get hit by my lovely, now dirtied Mazda.

"Shit!"

I stepped down on the breaks, after I hit the man. Truthfully, I would've blamed the guy for not paying attention, but I couldn't do that seeing as I drove straight into the sidewalk. Stupid me.

I panicked and jumped out of my car. "Holy crap!" I was about to pick him up, but usually, when you hit someone at 60 mph, break on your car suddenly, they're not supposed to move.

"Hn…crazy baka." My ear and eye twitched and I pulled out my gun, causing people to scream and run. I didn't care though. This guy was no human. "Get up demon." I demanded as I shoved the pistol into his head. He turned his head towards me and his eyes flashed red. _'Goddamn it! He's got the Sharingan!'_ I cursed inwardly, but as a professional, I couldn't let that happen.

I shoved it deeper when he didn't move as I turned my head so my pink locks covered my viridian eyes. "Get up, or I'll shoot you in your bloody head." I tried to stay as calm as possible, but for some reason I couldn't.

He rose and glared at me, his crimson eyes swirling back to its original form. "You crazy, foolish, naive girl." I swiftly took out a dagger and aimed for his neck. He grabbed my hand and twisted it. I cried out in pain and kneed him in the stomach. "I hate vermin like you!" I charged at him, full throttle and sent various punches and kicks.

After several minutes, I landed a kick to his head, causing it to crack as his body was flung to the left. I kept my gun ready as I tied him up with special rope that depletes demon of their abilities as well as powers. It's known as the Akuma Shouheki, it binds the powers of a demon so that it is useless until it's removed.

He still had the guts to glare at me again but this time, he really meant he was going to kill me soon. It better not be in sleep that's all I can say, I love to put up a good fight.

I pulled him by the collar and threw him in the car. Oh and, did I ever mention the members of this 'college' are chosen? Not everyone is selected survives the tests though and no, no one dies. After we 'pass' we are given the choice to drink the blood of demons, thus giving us their power. At first, I was disgusted but I wanted to avenge my mother, so I took the blood of our leader, Tsunade. Also, our lifespan is extended as well, but it's not affected by the blood of the demon. So if that cursed one dies, I won't. It's that simple, yet so complex.

Tsunade is a demon, but she chose to help out the humans by ridding the world of the evil ones who dare cause harm to the life of this green planet. With her blood, I received the gifts of strength and healing.

But back to the point, I threw the raven head into the car and jumped into the driver's seat. "Listen you vermin, I hate you, you hate me, got it? I'm taking you back to headquarters to be interrogated and then, when we're done, I'll hope and pray I'll have the pleasure of killing you."

I heard of scoff from behind me, but I ignored it. I didn't want to waste time on him. I drove off and went to the front gates. Izumo and Kotetsu stopped my car. These two dudes were as funny as hell, I'll give you that. Powers? Strength and they are great spies I must say, despite their loudness at moments.

Izumo held a gun in his hand. Specifically the Chishio Suzumebachi. It was modified several times so now there are several forms of it. Chishio Hiru, it sucks the blood out of you like a leech and it tears at your flesh. Horrifying sight to see, I know, its power is awesome, so that's a plus. Anyhow, Kotetsu was at my window, knocking at it gently.

"Hey Haruno, what's with the package in the back huh? Got an extra kill to bring in?" I nodded and pointed at the mute lump. He nodded and Izumo backed off and I drove off to the garage.

I entered the password that is mine only. Its DNA activated, and it's by blood and hair locks combined. I grabbed a small lock of hair, cut it and then I bit my lip so blood spilled. I threw it perfectly at the system and it greeted me. Oh how I adore technology of 2010 and those accuracy lessons Tenten gave me.

Anyways, I parked by the office section. I cocked my gun tight, ready to shoot this sad life form any second. "Get out…" My voice was harsh but he didn't wince. It's not I expected him too. Well, at least he obeyed silently, still glaring at. Gosh! Can't he do anything else?! I frowned at him and grabbed his hand.

"Come on…you lazy bastard…" I dragged him through the office, receiving stares from people. I was a little less tense and far from receiving a heart attack, but Ino didn't help when she jumped down from the ceiling. "Hey Forehead, what's up with Demon Hottie huh?"

I rolled my eyes at the name. "I'm taking him to Tsunade-sama." She pulled her dagger pouch out and grabbed a very long one that was usually used for picking locks and such. Now I shall introduce this little seductress.

Yamanaka Ino, demon hunter since three years ago. She specializes in seducing the enemy while undercover. She is a half-demon I've known since we were young. Her father was the pure-blood; he wanted nothing more than the safety of humans and good demons. Her mother was a flower shop owner and that's where Ino goes for her undercover work as a civilian. She stays here at the dorm though. Abilities include transferring her soul into a body. It could be any body but the downfall of that is that if her original body or the one she's in is damaged, it could be game over.

So now that you know my best friend, let's get back to business. She walked around the demon, sifting through his hair with the knife. She whispered into his ear, oh and another power I've picked up, great hearing and eye sight. "Harm anyone and I'll drive this through your skull."

I smirked, but it faded when he showed no expression. We sighed heavily with disappointment and then escorted our 'guest' to the Hokage. The Hokage, as I explained, is Tsunade-sama. She's our leader and the granddaughter of our first demon leader.

We knocked on the door only to be greeted by a tense Shizune. I've always thought of her as a sister. She's human, but given the blood of a dying demon healer.

I peered over her shoulder and ducked to dodge a flying lamp that lodged itself into the wall behind us. "Oh…Ehehe Sakura-san come it."

I exhaled and waltz in with the blonde and ebony haired people by my side. "Tsunade-sama I---"

She was already giving me the _'why-are-you-bringing-him-in-and-you-better-have-a-good-reason'_ look. I looked at her as if she were crazy. Finally, when I was about to declare the guy next to me was officially mute, he spoke.

'Tsunade-sama, I am here about the accused Uchiha Itachi. I want to join this society so I may hunt him down as well as the Akatsuki and Orochimaru."

I narrowed my eyes and held on to my breath. It was Orochimaru who killed my mom. And he was with the Akatsuki at the time. But I still couldn't believe this!

Tsunade nodded curtly and stared at me. "Sakura…I will ask you calmly. Why the hell did you attack our new recruit?"

My eyes shifted to the cocky bitch next to me and faced my sensei again. "It's not my fault! He was in my way when I was driving from my last job! Oh and I killed him. His head is in my trunk."

I got off topic. Okay future recruits, advice for living and the future? DO NOT GO OFF TOPIC WHEN YOU'RE TALKING TO TSUNADE. She get's pissed easily and it's not a healthy thing to do when she is. I winced when she sent paper flying at me. I got cut, but I thankfully it didn't hit vital arteries or veins.

"Haruno I want an explanation."

I breathed calmly and scratched my neck explaining the story. She nodded every now and again, but madness was still expressed on her face.

"So, you almost ran over him and then you two go into a fight?" She rolled her eyes and sent Ino away. "Go take him to get registered and then take him to room 1304." I nodded and started to leave.

"Oh and, heal him."

I made a whining noise as I walked down to the Hospital Wing. I did not feel like healing the guy who made me run over him and then want to beat him up. But what bugged me most was the fact that he didn't really defend himself. I was trained to know and estimate how much power a demon could have and boy, he had enough to fill ten fledglings.

"What's your name?"

I stopped suddenly and stared at him in sheer disbelief. "You…you're talking."

He looked at me as if I was crazy, but hey, what can I say? If you're going to be in a car with a mute, go to your boss's office, he speaks but not to you, and then when you're taking him to get his sorry butt healed, he speaks, you'd be stuttering too.

"Sorry, sorry." I said as I shook my head. "Haruno Sakura, the one who dragged your little butt to headquarters and got yelled at for hitting you with my car. Seriously, I don't know what kind of demon with power that can fill 10 vessels, let's himself get hit by a car."

He smirked and man…I felt like knocking him into the next century because of that. "Well, Haruno Sakura. I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

He walked in front of me and I just glared daggers of all shapes and sizes into his back. To cool off, I just grabbed my new ITouch. Oh what a lovely device it is indeed. I scrolled over songs slowly to irritate him and my sloth-likeness. I think I'll listen to Birthday Sex by Jeremiah.

I was not the type to be turned on easily, mind you. I have self-control and it'll take much more than a song.

Anyways, he was now giving me dirty looks. "Oh shut the hell up with your glares Uchiha." I said as I walked in front of him to get him healed. Oh how I hate him so right now.

After about ten minutes of muteness, another of stubbornness and a whopping thirty minutes of healing, I was just about finished with him. "You know, Uchiha, you're absolutely lucky I'm not other girls. I must say you have an f-i-n-e body, but hun, you're just not my type."

I saw a lift of his mouth on one side and soon, it became one of those smirks I hate. I punched him on the arm with my monstrous strength. "I'm not healing that. Cone on…time to register you."

We silently marched over to the registering station. Not much of a surprise when you're with Uchiha. I entered the room with our security system. I actually thank technology of this era. With regular guards and keys and locks, you won't get far. One C4 alone couldn't break in either. You'd have to use about eight and have eight versions of me to get through.

Anyways, we walked in, and I sat down at a desk. "Hello Sakura-chan." I smiled at that old, yet comforting voice. "Hi Sarutobi-san." Sarutobi was our 3rd Hokage, a.k.a. the Sandaime. The Fourth's location was lost years ago. When the Great War occurred, we secured the Sandaime's mind into the original system with 'Microsoft Sam' I actually prefer the warm welcoming voice instead.

"Okay Uchiha, name and then walk through that device over there and I want you to pour some of your blood into this vile. If you would like your blood to be shared, thus giving out your abilities, check yes."

He did as he was told and thankfully, he was still as quiet as ever. I was just about to sleep until that blonde little twerp of a friend barged in.

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme!"

I jumped up and knocked over my MP3 and I yelled at Naruto for doing such a thing. "Naruto!!! Wait…." I stopped to see Sasuke and hold on…since when did I call him by a first name basis? Well I stopped to see Uchiha and Naruto have a glare-off. Pointless if you ask me.

"Do you know each other?" Naruto nodded furiously and never removed his gaze from the raven haired demon. "We're friends from back then."

Oh and you're probably confused. Okay, let me explain this quickly. Naruto Uzumaki, the loudest, knuckle-headed, ramen-loving, blonde idiot of this 'college' that you will ever meet. He is fused with a demon and his father was the Yondaime. He was a half demon as well. His father, being the pure-blood, and his mother was a human. They died on the day he was born. The same day my dad died too. It was because of the Kyuubi and that's how he and the Yondaime were killed. His mind was not recovered and he sacrificed himself for the village of Konoha. Every regular person had those memories locked away except for a few of us. Me on the other hand, I was being trained by my mom and she didn't want the memory of the demon war being erased and I didn't want to keep thinking Dad would come back when he didn't

SO, here we are, glaring and yelling at each other. I stopped to glare at the Uchiha who ignored me. I swear to you, if I have to be on a mission with him later, let alone train him, I will murder him!

**--------------------------------------------------------- **

**Well, that's it for Cursed Love. Questions and Comments as well as constructive criticism is welcome. OH and the meanings of certain words:**

**Chishio Suzumebachi: Blood Hornet- Stings the target with piercing bullets, letting blood seep through the skin.**

**Chishio Hiru: Blood Leech- Once the bullet leaves the gun, it becomes dust, but it continues to cause damage to target until destroyed. First the blood is removed, some particles may enter and tear at vital organs and others may rip the flesh apart. Only skilled members of the group may wield them. Only a few unwise members have attempted to use such a weapon.**

**Well that's it for I. Encounter!**

**R&R always! I will return the favor!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone! This is Anela again. This is my independent story of Raela1396, so I hope you R&R again! Oh and if anyone wants to help me by beta reading for me, that's fine. I'm not asking Raelynn to because… she just helps with IDEAS. And I have no clue how the beta reading system works anyways. So just PM or something! Ja Ne!!**

**Point of View: Sakura Haruno**

**Disclaimed!**

**----------------------------------------------------- **

I sat there in my desk chair lazily in room 1303. I actually begged Tsunade for this room. This is the 13th floor believe it or not. Like a hotel but much, much larger. It's about 100 acres and I love it. About ¾ of the whole land is for the sports, gym, housing, classes and lab. The last fourth is just the forest and where we enter in head quarters. Deep in the forest, you have to drive and then there is a ramp you drive down. That leads you to HQ. It's also like a shelter area as well.

Oh and about the 1303 room thing, I just wanted to see if it were haunted like that one movie Apartment 1303. I loved it! But anyways, I had to go get that head out of my car. The body? I just…err…threw it over a bridge.

I got up off my butt and grabbed a bag. Then I did the basic, turn the lights off and shut your door. I did that, but I don't think walking into a only-clad-in-a-towel-demon was a step.

I gave the Uchiha a dirty look but I didn't know I was flushing red. "Excuse me." He muttered as he…yet again…smirked. I'm am serious, some one has to teach that boy to SMILE or at least so something else. Seriously.

"Freaking son of…"

I shook my head as I walked to the parking lot. I got behind my car and opened the trunk. I made a face as the stench filled my nose. Eh…I seriously need a new car. Maybe I'll get a motorcycle. But anyhow, I grabbed a head bag and picked the severed head and placed it in. Then I tied it, slinging it over my shoulder and marched off to the investigation department, aka, the labs.

"The Power lines went out, I am all alone. I really don't really care at all, not answering my phone…" I started to sing Candles by Hey Monday. They are a great band, I just love them.

I pushed open the doors to be greeted by the snoring of none other then Nara Shikamaru.

Shikamaru is a genius with an IQ over 200. He's a pureblood and uses the shadows to control a person. He and Ino use their powers in partner missions, but they don't go anymore together. His job is more important as the planner. So here is nineteen year old Shika sleeping like a sloth. Another detail unmentioned, as teens or soon to be adults, we have a café down the street across Yamanaka flower shop.

Our café is known as Candlelight Guardians. Awkward choice of words I know but it's a cool name. It was either that or Ying and Yang, and boy, I was in no mood to be working there.

I threw the bag at the sleeping lump and he caught it easily. He opened one eye lazily and sighed. "Sakura-san, please don't do that…" I shrugged as he opened it, to be greeted by a repulsive scent. He glared at me and shooed me away so I can go to my nighttime job.

"Geez…people seem to love glaring at me. Well, time to go!" I ran out the door, and changed into my work uniform consisting of a white blouse, a black apron and a midnight black skirt that goes to mid-thigh.

I threw everything on and fixed my mid-back hair into a messy bun. I ran out the door, locking it shut and jumped into my legendary Mazda.

A few blocks and miles later…I end up here in front of our cozy little café. I waved at our cook, Chouji, the other waitresses, Hinata, Tenten, Temari and our waiters Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sai and the Uchiha…wait…UCHIHA!?

I fumed at the sight of the raven-haired-my-ego-could-be-a-planet man. I did not believe my eyes. "What is he doing here?!" I screeched causing customers to jump. Neji glared at me and sighed. "Sakura, this is our newest waiter, I believe you've met, now serve table 8." Oh and Neji is like the owner of this joint, him being the oldest and all. So, let me introduce the company here.

Hinata Hyuuga is a pure-blood demon, but she truly hates seeing the others hurt humans. She is one of the wisest of us girls. She's Neji's younger cousin at the age of 18. I'm older than her, but it sure doesn't seem like it.

Tenten is our best weapon mistress yet. She's 100% human and drank the blood of a demon wielding greater accuracy than hers. She is now currently dating Hinata's cousin believe it or not.

Neji is a pure blood as well, but from the branch house of the Hyuugas. I truly don't get the Main Branch or Branch House deal…seriously. Well, when I first met him, he was like the ultimate Human Ice Berg with Gaara. Sai didn't count considering his awkward 'I-need-emotional-help- deal'. Anyways, this is him. He specializes in close combat like Hinata with their bloodline trait the Byakugan. It's too complicated too explain, plus I need to do more research on it.

Temari and Gaara are siblings from the Suna branch for demon killing. Yes, we have branches, big deal. They came here on business for the summer, and they are not staying at this college. They are merely, guests. Their brother Kankuro, he's back in Suna doing missions and occasionally he comes around. Temari is the eldest of the pure-blood trio. Gaara, sand controller, and Temari controls wind with fans and such, Kankuro uses puppets as well as making poisons.

Shikamaru, as I explained, is the laziest ass you will ever meet. He is also the smartest ass as well. Sai is a very emotionally challenged teen. He uses art as a weapon. Whether it be a paint brush or a lion coming from a sheet of paper, you'd want to stay away from him in battle. He is…about 1/16 human according to him, and how he knows, the world may never know.

Chouji is a pure-blood as well. Sometimes…I feel as if me and Tenten were the only humans in the whole group…which is actually true.

So, here I am, yelling at the Uchiha, scaring customers, and now I'm serving table 8. Joy…

"Hi, I'm Sakura, May I take your order?"

I faked a smile at them and they shivered. "Um…Tea…" I smacked myself inwardly. "What TYPE of tea?" I clenched my teeth resisting the urge to go on a rampage. That Uchiha must be getting to me…

"G-green tea!" They squeaked. I nodded curtly and walked over to the counter, slamming the order down right on the chicken ass's hand. He sent me deadly looks and I replied with a smile. "We need green tea for table 8!"

I chirped loudly in the demon's ear. He winced as I grinned. "Better get used to it!" Naruto sweat dropped at my antics. "Man…she must REALLY hate you teme!" He exclaimed. I laughed as I sat down in a nearby chair, waiting for the green tea to be ready.

After work, I was as bored as hell, I'll give you that. I sat down on my plump chair and sank into it lazily. I let my eyes slowly close and I entered the Realm of Dreams.

_I was walking down to Tsunade's office. She called me there and it was urgent, you see. I sighed as I pushed the large doors open. I saw her, Shizune and one more person inside and I almost ripped the hair out of my head as I screamed._

"_WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?!" Tsunade glared at me and I sat down like a good girl. Beside me, the Uchiha was staring ahead patiently, but I could sense his hostility of a demon._

_The Godaime folded her hands neatly and sighed. "You two are partners from now on. You will go on any mission I give with out question, unless I give you a direct order to complete that task with someone else. And Haruno, what?"_

_I was furious. There was no way in hell that I was going to be with HIM of all people. "Tsunade-sama, if I may," She nodded and I continued. "I am always going solo, so why now?" She sighed and gave me a stern look. "You will need to learn more on teamwork. I know you can't stand him, but you need a partner. Anyhow, you're first mission together is to infiltrate Amegakure as a married couple."_

_My eyes widen and I screamed. "WHAT?!!?"_

My eyes shot opened and they were slightly bloodshot from lack of sleep. "That dream sure as hell better not be true or I'm going to drag my ass to the Akatsuki and get over-killed…" I muttered as I pulled my boots back on. I was getting ready to go out and train but I stopped when I heard a knock on the door.

I got up cautiously and opened it, only to see Tenten. "Oh hey Tenten. What's up?" She sighed and smiled. "You have a meeting with Tsunade-sama. I don't know anything, she just wants you there." I nodded and locked my door leading her out.

"So, how are things with Mr. Iceberg?" I joked. She punched me on the arm and I winced. "Yeouch, girly. I'm still human you know." Tenten grinned. "It's great even if he is 'A Human Iceberg'. But I do suppose he can't be as bad as Mr. I Have a Stick up My Ass, no?"

We both laughed cheerfully and I entered the office to be greeted by a serious Tsunade and duck-butt hair. Nooo!!!! I was inwardly pulling my hair out as I saw the cursed Uchiha smirk again.

"This must be what I get for running him over…Maybe I should have kept going…Déjà vu much?" I muttered under my breath. Tsunade glared at me and raised a groomed brow. I shook my head and my hands simultaneously. "Nothing, nothing."

Tsunade nodded curtly and I tried to stay interested in the baby bird that was falling off a branch. Thinking fast, I jumped out of my chair and broke the window to save it. I looked at the young Mockingbird and grinned sheepishly at the shocked teacher of mine.

I heard gasps from the regular citizens and got glares from other 'students'. "Haruno Sakura, get your ass up here!" I heard Tsunade order me. I held the bird close to me and smirked. "At least I made a great diversion." I said quietly. People from outside the gates were asking me if I was okay.

"I SAVED A BABY BIRD FROM ITS HORRIBLE, SLOW, NEVER-ENDING DEATH!!!" I shouted back. I saw Izumo and Kotetsu sweat drop as they turned back to watching the gates like the good guards they are.

Once I got to the inside of the building, Tsunade was standing there, tapping her foot and the Uchiha prick didn't look all to pleased.

"Sakura, you are now partners with demon Uchiha Sasuke. No exceptions. He has information for your first mission. You will be leaving first thing tomorrow and you're to Amegakure as a married couple. Under cover. Come back in two weeks with good information. Aliases are inside."

I felt my vision leave me and soon, it was the ground I felt as well.

-------------------------------------------------

I rubbed my eyes as I woke up again. When you wake up, you want to see certain things right? Whether it is your lover, a dog, or heck, a monkey, you'd like to be seeing it after you wake up, right? Well, fate hates me and I was greeted by a very annoyed Uchiha.

I shot up, fisting him in the nose and I heard a crack. Victory. He glared at me and scowled when I laughed at him.

"Oh shut up, cherry blossom." It was my turn to glare. Although my name DID mean cherry blossom, I preferred being called Sakura. "Oh shut up Ice Berg." He raised a brow and I said nothing. "So, what time is it anyways…?" I looked at the clock beside my bed and sighed. "12:30…………and I have a mission to leave for in about 5 hours……Uchiha……WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME EARLIER!?!!?!"

I swear, if I were any of the other people in this building I'd be running to Room 1303 right now, banging on door. And that my friends, is EXACTLY what about 30 people are doing right now.

"SAKURA HARUNO OPEN THIS DOOR!!!"

"SAKURA-CHAN!!! THIS IS RIDICULOUS!!!"

"FOREHEAD!!!!"

"OI! HARUNO!!!"

"……SAKURA!!!!"

"S-SAKURA-CHAN!!"

I swear…that is the LOUDEST I've heard Hinata speak. It got all quiet outside my door. I took this chance to shut my lights off and grab some things. "Come on Uchiha…we're going to your dorm." He nodded at me as I opened the window.

I jumped out, holding on the ledge and I let the chicken ass go first. I hopped into the room with a thud, and looked around. Once I saw the fridge, I made a beeline for it.

"You don't happen to have ice cream…do you?" The Uchiha shook his head and I nearly screamed.

"How do you not have ice cream?!!?" I hissed lowly at him. "I don't like sweets. Now pack because we're taking your car, I'm driving and we need to keep a low profile."

I glared daggers at his back and I waited for it to quiet down outside before I went back to my room to pack.

After throwing my neccessties into a duffle bag, I had a sudden urge to play a prank. I was now 5:50, so I had time. I grabbed a bucket, some ice, and with my great balance and such I set the trap. Now this was an Uchiha we were talking about, so I didn't expect it to be done so well.

'Crash!'

Apparently it did…I walked outside with my things to see Uchiha Sasuke standing with a bucket of ice on his head. "Ahahahahaha!!!" He glared at me and I just kept laughing.

"I hate you…" I grinned, lifting the bucket so I can see his eyes. "Well, I love you too……Chicken Ass-Ice Berg!"

-----------------------------------------------------------

That's it for chapter two! I hope you enjoyed it. Well, I won't really update until I get 2-3 reviews, so just click the little button below!!

Raela


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Readers! Thanks for reviewing, or favoriting!! Also Story Alerts and such are great as well! I hope you enjoy this next chapter of Cursed Love! **

**Point of View: Sakura Haruno at start**

**Written By: Raela1396**

**Words:2,230**

**----------------------------------------------------- **

I sat on the floor laughing at my new partner's face. It was priceless! Oh how I wish I had a camera right now. Oh wait, I do! I brought out my phone and took snapshot of his face. "You'll never get these pictures!" And I was right! I had sent them to my personal email already.

I watched the Uchiha scowl at me and I stuck my tongue out at him. "Come on…" He muttered as he grabbed his duffle bag, easily carrying it to the elevator. I sighed as I dragged mine with ease as well.

We got down to the garage and I pressed the unlock button for my cheap car. "You need to get rid of this…" I glared at him. This WAS my MOTHER'S car dumbass! You think I'm going to get rid of this thing!? "If I get a new car, I'm still keeping this." He scoffed. "You think there' s enough room in THIS garage for it?"

He was right, I hate to admit it, but he was right. In the garage were multiple vehicles and you could only fight so many.

"Whatever…start the engine."

He did as he was told and I got my iPod out to play a song. "I hope you don't mind any of my songs. Then again, this is MY car, so…I don't care what you think." I got bored, so I play Shut Up and Sleep With Me.

"Shut up and sleep with me, come on why don't you sleep with me?" I started to sing along just to get on the Uchiha's nerves. I saw his eyebrow twitch and I was screaming success. "Change it…" I scoffed. "No."

He turned to face me, only to give me a glare. Okay, was he MENTAL!? "WATCH THE ROAD!" I shouted at he skillfully pass many cars. "Freaking showoff…" I muttered as I crossed my arms.

It took us about five hours to reach our destination at an inn in Ame. "Soo…" I started, grabbing the folder in the glove compartment. "What's our alias…?" I look at the inside and I was to have black hair dye, and my name was Haruka Osama. Apparently it says we got married recently and we are vacationing in a rainy country (no duh) and the Uchiha is now Kyou Osama. "Hey…Uchiha…what the hell are you going to do about your hair?"

He shrugged. "It's not like I'm the only one with spiky hair. I'm really only famous for my Sharingan and name." I nodded as I revealed my hair dye that I always bring. I applied it evenly and capped it again. I would just take off later after buying more. I am so glad my hair dye is waterproof!!

"Come on Haruno…" I heard that annoying voice again and I sighed, grabbing my bag. "Honey…" I said, hinting my hate, "It's Haruka…now…" I glared at him and he returned the favor.

We went inside the Daily Inn, as it says…, and unpacked in our one room, with a single bed and bath. "I call dibs on the bed because I'm human!" I chirped, plopping myself down. There was NO way this demon was sleeping where I am. "Hn…well, I feel pain too, so…" I gasped in horror. HE is NOT suggesting we share. "I'll take this." He grabbed the comforter from under me and I fell. We had yet another 'Who gives the best mean look' contest.

"Well shit…I'm going to FREEZE!" I hissed at him only to get a shrug. "You asshole!!" I lunged at him, and got a hold on his neck. I was not going down with out a fight! Even if it was over a blanket…

----

General POV

----

Sasuke fell to the ground as Sakura tried to strangle him. _All this over a blanket!!?? _He was annoyed but this was unreasonable. He rolled over so that he had the upper hand. But he chose a very bad moment to do so, for the manager unlocked the room to see if anyone got hurt.

"Is anyone—Oh……uh…this is …uh…awkward…I'll…leave you too…to your business……" With that the middle aged man left with a scarlet blush on his face.

Sakura only gaped at the door in horror and then at the person on top of her. "Get off…" Sasuke grunted as he did so, relieving his new partner off his weight. They both sat up, completely changed by the recent events. Sakura scratched her head and got up.

"Well…I'm going to uh…track down some info…Rumor has it the Akatsuki lingers around here…better bring a weapon, ne?" Sasuke replied with an "aa" and Sakura's hand was itching to strangle the raven head again. Ignoring her desires, she grabbed her duffle bag and took out a gun she loved. It was the Blossoming Lotus. Its functions were shooting out vines to strangle an enemy, it shot bullets as well. The 'Lotus' function also let an actual lotus bloom from the gun itself and poison would be sent as well. Sakura always made sure no civilian was near when she used that gun. So, just as a precaution, she brought the Chishio Hiro. She wore a mask that filtered her air. All members wore this when going out.

To cover her mask, Sakura used an ancient power from the descendants of the nations known as genjutsu. She made it look as if nothing covered her pale face when she went out. She got up, leaving the Uchiha on the bed. "Later…" The door clicked and Sasuke fell back, staring at the lamp above. He saw it turn red and black commas as well as a pupil appeared. It was the Sharingan.

No matter how much the Uchiha wished for it, the family he once had would never return. He continued to stare for the next hour or so until he noticed the time. _'Where is that girl…It's six already…'_

--------

Sakura was walking down the streets away from inn. She let the hem of her dress hit the ground and yes, she was wearing a dress. She couldn't wear combat clothes undercover. So she wore the next best thing, a combat dress. The difference is you could look elegant, and un-expecting in it. Her mid-back length hair was accompanied by a tiara like band on her head. The ends of her momentarily ebony locks cascaded down, curling at the ends.

Sakura walked around, looking for anything suspicious. Unbeknown to her though, a class B fighter, someone was watching her.

She turned the corner, heading into an antique store. She looked at the music boxes and looked at one with a little ballerina in the middle. 'It seems just like the one I used to have…' With this thought, she spun the dial (or whatever it was) around and the music began to play. Sakura suddenly felt memories coming back at her, like slow moving pictures of her being chased through the forest by her mother when she was still living.

_~Flashback~_

_Young five year old Sakura danced around the forest near her family's home. She spun around; twirling her dark dress, let the moonlight spill on her. "Oka-chan!!! Come get me!!!" She shouted with a grin on her face._

_Her mother, Rizea, smiled as she pretended to not know where her young girl was. "Sakura-chan! Come out!" Sakura was now atop a tree, sitting on a branch, six feet high. Once she saw her mother, she jumped down, landing on the woman._

"_Sakura! Be careful!" A little cut was on both females as they got up. "Come on Sakura, we're going home now." The little child nodded obediently and skipped home, out of the enchanting forest._

_~End Flashback~_

Small quiet steps rung through Sakura's keen hearing and she stiffened until she heard a small laugh. Another raven head appeared, it was a female but Sakura felt very uneasy about this one. She was just as tall as Sakura but her skin was as light as snow. The cherry blossom could tell this wasn't a demon, but another supernatural being.

"That music box has a nice melody…no?" Sakura nodded, trying not to look suspicious. The girl leaned towards her ear and whispered darkly, "I know who you are…demon hunter…do not harm me…I am here to strike a deal…" Sakura furrowed her brows and looked at her new company again.

"What deal…vampire?" The vampire laughed and it sounded like chimes in Sakura's ears, but she knew better. "I am Aizena…pureblood princess …I am here to ask of a deal. It has to do with…the Akatsuki."

Sakura's ear twitched and she got interested. "Go on…"

Aizena licked her lips as she pierced her finger with a dagger. She licked the blood away and smiled. "We shall begin. You see…the vampires are…rather…political creatures yet violent at times like you humans…But we are not reckless. Also, we are in no need of power…for we are a strong race as it is. The Akatsuki have proven to be…rather…troublesome, no?"

Sakura nodded as she played the music box once more. "So you want to work together?" Aizena nodded curtly. "I see you're catching on. We will help you eliminate Akatsuki and Orochimaru. In turn, you will let our vampires have access to your training forests. We will be by your side in this soon-to-be war…Predictions are hazy according to Kirien…"

Sakura nodded once more. "Do you know…the count of your army?" Aizena smirked. "100 Purebloods, 1000 noble, and over 3000 trained fledglings." Sakura smiled. "It's a deal. Between you and me it is. You have to deal with Suna's leader who is Konoha. Any info so far?"

Aizena grinned. "I have everything you need in a safety coffin. Let us go back to your inn and go back to Konoha. I'm sure Tsunade will understand."

The two girls nodded and made way back to the inn. "So…you know me, but what about you…demon huntress?" Aizena said as she twirled a rose in her hands.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. When I was only a few months old, my father died by the Kyuubi. My mother was killed by Orochimaru himself a couple years back and before then, I've been training to exorcist demons."

Aizena chuckled as they reached their destination. "In a few words, you can tell your whole life. I won't bother telling you everything since I am over a century old, but I will tell you this, I have witnessed the first Great War between our three races. I remember…that day…" It got quiet between the two and Sakura sighed.

"I remember…I read something…an article about you in our libraries…"

"Oh really? What have you learned about this poor creature?"

Sakura laughed with her vampire ally and they went up stairs, greeted by a very angry Sasuke and a very angry vamp.

"Who the hell are you!?" The Uchiha hissed at Aizena. The other vampire was about to yell at the raven haired male but Aizena told him otherwise.

"I am your elder boy. I am Aizena, pureblood princess. I do not need to take any shit from you demon. I am a vampire leader and I'm older than your brother who is causing quite a ruckus for our races!"

Sasuke quieted down and glared at Sakura for an explanation. She was about to open her mouth but the vampire leader stopped her. "…Pack your things…we must leave. Kirien!" The other vampire, known as Kirien, glared at Sasuke and they swiftly jumped out of the window, fleeing the scene.

"Do you mind telling me why I had a vampire try to kill me, Haruno?" Sakura winced at the tone of his voice and sighed.

"We're escorting her to meet Tsunade-sama and Gaara-sama. I will explain more on the ride." She threw her things into her duffle bag and took out a voice recorder. "Mission: Canceled. Vampire Treaty Taking Place."

They drove with the two vampires in the back seat quietly. Sasuke's nails appeared sharper and ready to kill.

"Uchiha…calm down…this is my only car…" Sakura murmured as they got to the gates of the 'college'. Izumo stopped the car and Kotetsu looked at the two guests in the back. Knowing who they were, he and his partner bowed and let them through.

Leaving their items in the car, Sasuke and Sakura walked up the stairs and met Tsunade in the hall and a coffin was outside the office.

"Lady Aizena…my, you certainly look beautiful." Aizena smiled and bowed down with Tsunade. "Lady Tsunade…can we talk in your office?" The blond nodded and questioned the blood on Sasuke. He shrugged and Sakura took him to the clinic to clean up.

--------------------------------------------

"Lady Tsunade, allow me to open this. Kirien, love, please…go outside." Kirien obeyed and wandered the halls. Tsunade felt uneasy about him alone with some humans though.

"Don't worry. We're trained to take blood tablets. He is my most trusted ally. Anyhow, we need a treaty. We have information on Akatsuki and Orochimaru. You need more soldiers. We can work this out and defeat them. I have a good amount of vampires willing to help. They've been trained as well. I have set a decree saying any vampire who feasts on human blood purposely, and we will know it, shall be punished so."

Tsunade nodded. They have done treaties before. Another one shouldn't hurt. "Okay Aizena. We'll help."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Woohoo Chapter III!!! Vampires, Demons, Hunters…what other creatures will join this war? Stay tuned (or just keep reading) to find out!!!**


	4. NINJA SPECIAL EP 1

**NINJA MODE! **

**NOT THE ACTUAL CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY!!**

Sakura: Hello everyone! I see you like my little love story with Sasuke.

Sasuke: Yes…and apparently Anela loves to torture me.

Naruto: Ha-ha! Who wouldn't teme?!

Sasuke glares at Naruto as Sakura rolls her eyes.

Sakura: Well, we just got some news in from Anela. Sasuke...

Sasuke: Hai, hai…Well, the author will be delayed a little longer due to the fact she's moving soon, school's starting and…

Naruto: She's got Book Block!

Sakura hits Naruto on the head lightly.

Sakura: Baka! It's Writer's Block. She's got the chapter halfway done so she'll try to upload soon even though it'll be a little bit shorter than usual.

Sasuke: Hn.

Naruto: Well, Team 7 has a special guest coming in today!

Sasuke: Hn. Come in Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: Yo. I'm Nara Shikamaru as you all know.

Sakura and Naruto laugh at Shikamaru's unusual appearance.

Shikamaru: Eh? What's so funny?

Sakura: Oh nothing…maybe you forgot to shave and it looks ridiculous on you!

Shikamaru: (Grabs mirror and kunai, clean shave complete!) Damn…Ino rushed me all the way over here…

Sakura: Well, now that's that. What do you think about your character?

Shikamaru: Hm…I'm not doing too much work, so that's nice. But getting hit with a head from a dead demon is not cool!

Sakura nods and Naruto eats his ramen as Sasuke eats a tomato.

Naruto: So, any predictions?

Shikamaru points at Sasuke and Sakura: Those two…will be together.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto sweat drop: Yes…that's what this is about. Do you mind sharing a clip with us?

Shikamaru waves them off as he grabs a VCR tape: There, now, this is for the next chapter. Sneak Peek at Chapter Four of Cursed Love

_**SNEAK PEEK AT CHAPTER IV: TREATIES**_

_Nine mysterious figures are sitting on the fingers of a large hand statue. One of the figures opens his crimson eyes and stares deeply into the center._

"_Uchiha…Hoshigaki…begin the retrieval of the Uzumaki Naruto." The one with spiky hair commanded to the said people. The Uchiha nodded as another with a ponytail glared at him. "Leader-sama…why him for the brat, un?"_

_The spiky haired figure known as the Leader replied in monotone. "You will retrieve the Sand demon on his way to the village."_

_A short and quite large figure beside the ponytailed one grunted. "Hmm…well, we'll leave now. I hate waiting and I want to be done with this as soon as possible, let's go." The short one and the ponytailed figure left the area quickly._

"_Well Uchiha…get started. We only need those two and our goal will be reached. Oh and…get rid of any complications."_

_With that, the remaining seven bodies left to attend to their duties. The lone Uchiha frowned as he looked up at the moon. "Soon…foolish brother…soon…"_

**0000000000000000000000000**

Sakura: Wow…for something so short…that was…

Shikamaru: Vivid?

Sakura: Yeah…Hey Sasuke…

Sasuke glares at the T.V: I hope my character will kill him soon.

Naruto: Oh suck it in.

DING!!

Sakura: Well, it looks like we're done here!

Naruto: Hai, Hai! So be ready for Chapter IV!!

Sasuke: Hn…

Shikamaru: Oh and…please be patient. Anela is trying her hardest!

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru: (Hn (Sasuke)) Until next time! Team 7 and Shika out!


End file.
